International Behavior Treaty
Background The following treaty came about from various nations having differing rules and policies on foreign nationals and border laws, as well as not all nations having been involved in the agreement regarding dispatch boatsPrior to the treaty, Dispatch Boats' inviolable status varied based on if a nation had signed a contract with the KBSMC, which no alien nation had.. As such, this treaty was drafted, agreed upon, and signed on Shield Base. Contents of the Treaty The following is an exact wording of the signed treaty.Edits were only made for grammar, capitalization, punctuation, and the replacement of Company with Corporation in the full name of the KBSMC. Interstellar Code of Conduct: International Behavior Treaty The purpose of this treaty is to create international law regarding the treatment of foreign individuals in the sovereign space of others. Article I [[Dispatch Boats|'Dispatch Boats']]Article I is essentially the inviolable provisions of the Dispatch Boat contract copied and pasted. Dispatch boats are considered inviolable, so long as they are used for the intended purpose of relaying messages. They cannot be armed, escorted, or modified from their original design. Dispatch Boats cannot be used to carry passengers. Only authorized crew can be aboard. Modifications remove this special status. Any molestation, detention, unapproved boarding, or attacks on a Dispatch Boat are in violation of this treat and considered an Act of War against the owning nation. The Kuiper Belt Salvage and Mining Corporation of the Solarian Empire is the owner of the patent for the unique hyperdrive. A Dispatch Boat may be commissioned for an unchanging flat rate. Article II Medical Personnel and Ships The medical personnel and any medical ships, such as hospital ships that are clearly identified, are not subject to detention, molestation, or execution during the performance of their duties. This has historical precedence in the old Earth Geneva Conventions. This would also extend to patients in their care. No one may arrest, detain, or execute anyone receiving medical care as a patient. These actions are considered an Act of War against the nation the medical personnel or ships come from. Article III Accidental Border Crossings Any ships not covered by Articles I and II that accidentally cross a border, due to fleeing pirates, enemies, or unaware that that border exists and the space is claimed, should not be treated as trespassers, but merely told to leave at the earliest opportunity, should they need to enact repairs or obtain supplies. National security is important, so any measures taken to prevent espionage are not considered violations, but the crew and ship should not be treated like criminals for situations out of their control. Article IV Border Crossings by Foreign Warships Distress call should always be answered, no matter what. In the event of a distress call, sovereign space is ignored and foreign warships can move across a border to answer legitimate distress calls. Under this circumstances, the COs of these ships are exempt from normal laws involving invasions of foreign space. Upon the arrival of the local military forces, the foreign ships should exit the space, unless allowed to remain to assist further. Military hospital Ships, military medical personnel, and patients aboard a military hospital ship, are covered under Article II. Article V Requirements for future Signatories For a nation to sign this treaty in the future, they must meet the following requirements: # They must not have a culture of slavery or allow it within their borders. ## In the event that either of these are true, a desire to change it and actively attempting to are acceptable to meet this requirement. # A nation must be united. Either a single government without an active rebellion, or a group of government bodies in agreement. # A nation must be able to defend itself from internal and external threats. This treaty is not a military alliance and should not be used to garner one. Signatories The following Nation Leaders, or their legally appointed representatives, have signed this treaty on the behalf of their nations. * Rudolph Gerhardt Guylos, Emperor Rudolph I of the Solarian Empire. * Praetor Korvales of the Greater Ecumene Republic. * Yamato Shinbu, Emperor of the Samurai Imperium. * Uiimuncu-Syojifa of the Horde, Chief Voice of the Council of Tribes. * Mercedes Solidories, Queen of the Saiyu Empire. * Farker Dakenhar, Elder Councilman of the Suunatari Technocracy.Now called the United People's Republic. * Sinenin Taivas, Johtajaa of the Syar Vaalta Dominion. References Category:Treaties